13 Uderzeniowy cz.5
Trójka żołnierzy leżała na podłodze czwartego piętra, wtulona do zewnętrznej ściany budynku. Każdy z nich leżał pod innym oknem, starając się jak tylko możne rozpłaszczyć na posadzce. -C-co t-to-to było? - Spytał się roztrzęsiony Zbigniew. -Może, j-jakiś snajper opętanych? - Rzucił myśl Czesław. -Pojebało cię? Czegoś takiego nie było i niema! - Zbeształ Cześka, za psucie morali, Siegfried. - Znaczy się chyba... - Dodał patrząc na kilka kropel krwi, czyli wszystko co im zostało po ich przewodniku. -Jak poczekamy dalej to może tu przyjdzie i go zajebiemy? - Zaproponował Zbyszek. -Nie, chuj, mamy zadanie. - Twardo stwierdził dowódca. - Nosz, kurwa, a co do cholery zrobiłby Kapitan! - Powiedział po tym jak zobaczył wyrazy twarzy szturmowców. Głos mu się załamywał, kurwa, co tu się dzieje. Jak zwykle wszystko miało pójść gładko i jak zwykle wszystko szlag trafił. -Idziemy. - Był najdalej oddalony od wyrwy na dnie której leżało ciało szabrownika. Nawet nie zdążyli zapytać go o imię! Zaczął powoli pełznąć jak najdalej od nieszczęsnej wyrwy. Liczył, że pozostali dwaj szturmowcy po prostu poczołgają się za nim. W ślimaczym tempie przebyli 12 metrów i około sześćdziesiąt centymetrów. Sieg zatrzymał się w kucku, naprzeciwko wejścia na klatkę schodową i poczekał, aż reszta się do niego przyczołga. -Skaczemy tam wszyscy naraz zanim ten bydlak zorientuje się co się dzieje. - Wytłumaczył żołnierzom. Ci nawet nie zdążyli przytaknąć, kiedy Sieg skoczył w kierunku schodów. Wbiegł na klatkę schodową i zaczął zbiegać na niższe piętro, przesadzając po kilka stopni naraz, gdy dwaj pozostali szturmowcy zderzyli się ze sobą w przejściu, polecieli na łeb, na szyję i wpadli na Siegfrieda. Ułamek sekundy po tym wszyscy trzej leżeli na półpiętrze. -Wszyscy żyją? - Zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem Sieg. Miał już dość tego wszystkiego. -Yhym. - Odpowiedziały mu dwa pomruki. Żołnierze wstali i przygotowali się do dalszej podróży. -Gotowi? - Zapytał, w sumie retorycznie, Siegfried. - To lecimy. - Powiedział i zaczął zbiegać po schodach, a Czesław i Zbigniew zbiegali za nim. Kilka kondygnacji później, kiedy Sieg zbiegł z kolejnego półpiętra i od pierwszego piętra dzieliło go kilka stopni, dostrzegł na wprost siebie prześwit w ścianie, wielkości jego torsu, przez który sączyło się światło. Właściwie to nie dostrzegł co został oślepiony. W tej samej chwil kula o milimetr chybiła jego głowę, zdzierając farbę z hełmu szturmowca. Sieg poleciał dalej. Zbigniew do tej pory biegł tuż za nim, ale zatrzymał teraz się na półpiętrze, zdezorientowany tym co się stało. W podjęciu samodzielnej decyzji przeszkodził mu Czesław, który wpadł na niego. Chciał krzyknąć "Szybciej, nim ten skurwysyn przeładuje!", ale nie zdążył bo już obydwaj lecieli po schodach. Gdyby nie ich pancerze prawdopodobnie skręcił by sobie kark. Tak ze trzy razy. Szturmowcy przegrupowali się i zaczęli obmyślać dalszy plan. -Kurwa, jeśli natrafimy na więcej schodów to sami się pozabijamy! -Jebać schody, przecież teraz musimy przejść przez jebany most! -O kurwa, o tym nie pomyślałem... Co robimy? Nastała niezręczna cisza. Sieg faktycznie zapomniał o tej przeszkodzie. Przecież on ich tam wystrzela! -Odciągnę jego uwagę. - W końcu odezwał się Czesław. Siegfried i Zbyszek spojrzeli na niego. -Nie. Nie ma mo... -Zrobię to albo wszyscy zginiemy! - Przerwał Siegowi. -Dob.. Dobrze... - Rzekł zrezygnowany dowódca. - Tylko, może, zostaw nam bombę. -Ach tak, racja. - Powiedział Czesław podając Siegowi torbę z ładunkiem. -Ale to, kurwa, ciężkie. -Żartujesz sobie? Ledwie pare kilo. -I to ma wipździć całą dzielnicę? -Nie doceniasz umiejętności naszych chemików. - Powiedział z przekąsem żołnierz. Ale chwilę potem mina mu zrzedła. - No to.. do zobaczenia. - Powiedział po czym popędził w dół schodów, na parter. -Jeszcze chwila Zbychu. Niech się na nim skupi. ---- Czesław znalazł się w jakimś holu na parterze. Z rozpędu wyleciał na ulicę. Nie zatrzymał się gdy jakieś zielonkawe pnącza, o których mówił ich ś.p. przewodnik, próbowały się wgryźć w jego nogi. Był zbyt nabuzowany adrenaliną. Po drugiej stronie ulicy znajdowała się kawiarenka, taka z olbrzymimi oknami od strony ulicy. Po niemalże trzystu latach po szybach nie został nawet ślad. Czesław przeskoczył przez framugę i znalazł się w środku. W dalszym biegu przeszkodził mu nagły ból w kolanie. Przewrócił się. Szlag musiał o coś zahaczyć kolanem! Rzucił się w głąb pomieszczenia, próbują wstać na równe nogi. Nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze. I lewa noga coś taka lekka się zrobiła. I nie czuł palców. Czesław przewrócił się na plecy i uniósł lewą nogę by się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Zobaczył kikut urwany trochę nad kolanem. Nawet nie poczuł bólu. Po prostu zaczęło mu ciemnieć przed oczami. Czarne plamy coraz bardziej się rozszerzały, aż zasłoniły cały widok. -O kurwa.. - Tylko tyle zdążył powiedzieć ---- -Myślisz, że go trafił? - Spytał w biegu Zbyszek. -Nie. - Odpowiedział Sieg. - Ja myślę jak my mamy to kurwa przeżyć! Szturmowcy biegli przez kolejne przeklęte korytarze, aż natrafili na kolejną jebaną dziurę. Zatrzymali się tylko, aby złapać trzy oddechy. -Na trzy. - Powiedział dowódca. - TRZY! Obydwaj skoczyli, ale już w powietrzu Sieg zorientował się, że te kilka dodatkowych kilo go zgubi. Nie doleciał do celu, tylko zawiesił się pod nim na rękach. Z pomocą przyszedł Zbyszek. Nachylił się nad Siegfriedem i złapał go za rękę. W tej właśnie chwili krew Zbigniewa opryskała twarz Siega i obydwoje zlecieli w dół. Nad miastem poniósł się kolejny huk wystrzału. ---- -O kurwa! - Wykrzyczał Sieg. Co prawda spadli ledwo o jedno piętro i byli zasłonięci przed wzrokiem snajpera ścianą, ale Zbyszek był trafiony. Z dziury w pancerzu sączyła się powoli krew. Ranny zaczął czegoś szukać w kieszeni. Na początku Sieg myślał, że bandaży, ale potem zobaczył dziwne zawiniątko. -Gr-gra-gratulujemy awansu... Siegu-guś. - Powiedział krztusząc się krwią Zbyszek. W zawiniątku znajdował się rewolwer oficerski. Czyli Sieg w końcu awansował... - Mamy nadzieję, że nas jednak nie zostawisz. Miałem ci to dać przy fajerwerkach, ale chyba się nie docze... - I wyzionął ducha. Sieg jeszcze chwile patrzył niemo na ciało swojego podkomendnego. Swojego towarzysza. Swojego przyjaciela. -TY JEBANY KUTAFONIE! - Podszedł do okna i zaczął drzeć się na całą okolicę. - LACHOCIĄGU! KURWOLOCIE! OWCOJEBCO! - Jego litanię nienawiści przerwał pocisk, który zrykoszetował się od jego napierśnika. Szturmowiec kątem oka go zauważył- stał po drugiej stronie ulicy przed jakimiś ruinami. Sieg nie miał czasu się mu przyjrzeć, już biegł w głąb budynku. Przemierzał kolejny korytarz jakiegoś budynku użytku publicznego. Tym razem jednak nie było żadnych okien ani szpar przez które mogło dostać się światło, a Siegfried z nerwów nie zapalił latarki. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie dostrzegł dziury w podłodze zanim do niej wpadł. -Kurwa. - Skomentował to po chwili. Strasznie poobijał się o- no właśnie co? Pomacał trochę to na czym wylądował. Kości i jakiś materiał, najpewniej mundur. No i pancerz o który przywalił. Nagle coś go olśniło i zapalił latarkę. Dostrzegł na pancerzu znak szabrowników- Sierp i Młot, jakiś zardzewiały lkem i- o zgrozo- korytarz tak usiany kośćmi opętanych, że nie było widać podłogi. O zgrozo ponieważ musiał przez ten korytarz przejść. W inny warunkach taki widok polepszyłby mu nastrój. Zaczął brnąć przez morze szkieletów, co chwila potykając się, wywalając i klnąc. Po kilku minutach dotarł do przeciwległe końca korytarza. Czekał tam na niego otwarty szyb windy. Sama winda znajdowała się kilka metrów niżej. Sieg znajdował się na czwartym piętrze, a przejście do jego celu znajdowało się na trzecim. Tylko czy po trzystu latach można zaufać metalowi? Decyzję za Siega podjęła kula rozrywająca ścianę tuz obok jego. Szturmowiec skoczył, na szczęście winda wytrzymała. Wylazł z szybu i rzucił się do kolejnego, już ostatniego, mostu. Znalazł się na trzecim piętrze bloku mieszkalnego. To w jego piwnicy miał podłożyć bombę, która sprowadzi zagładę na bestie uzurpujące sobie ich tunele. Tylko nie wiedzieć czemu Sieg zdecydował się iść na górę zamiast na dół. Wspinał się po schodach z coraz większym trudem, pot zalewał mu cały mundur. na siódmym piętrze jednak kilka stopni znikało zostawiając w swoim miejscu paskudną dziurę. Sieg nabrał tego dnia takiego wstrętu do dziur, że chyba zostanie sodomitą. Jakimś cudem to przeskoczył i doczołgał się do ostatniego siódmego piętra. Torbę z bombą zostawił tuż przy krawędzi, sam zaś usiadł oparty o ścianę naprzeciwko tejże krawędzi. Czekał. W między czasie zdjął płytę swojego napierśnika, by zobaczyć w niej prześwit. A więc to nie był rykoszet, a nie zalewał go pot lecz krew. Ten śmieć musi używać amunicji przeciwpancernej. Zaczął się obandażowywać, choć nie liczył na to, że mu to w czymś pomoże. Po paru chwilach pojawiła się przed nim postać trzymająca w rekach wielki karabin snajperski. Sieg z jednej strony nie mógł w to uwierzyć, a z drugiej podejrzewał, że tak właśnie będzie, więc nie sposób opisać jego emocji gdy zobaczył przed sobą człowieka. Snajper ubrany był w spodnie bojówki, buty żołnierskie bez podkucia, koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, kaptur, chustę na twarzy zasłaniającą tylko usta i rękawiczkę na prawej dłoni. Wszystko to w kolorach maskujących. Obcy ujrzał Siega opartego o ścianę, z lewą ręką położoną na udzie, a prawą zatarmoszoną w płaszczu. Cały czas trzymał go na muszce. Patrzyli sobie nawzajem w oczy. -Dlaczego? - zadał w końcu to ważne pytanie Sieg. Mimo iż jego kat miał przysłoniętą szczękę to ruch widocznych mięśni twarzy i wyraz oczu dawały wrażenie, że się uśmiecha. Opuścił lekko karabin I po raz kolejny huk broni palnej nawiedził okolicę. Nieznajomego szarpnęło w bok, jego palce zacisnęły się na spuście posyłając kulę z karabinu gdzieś w ścianę. Z jego rany na prawym barku tryskała krew. Popatrzył się na Siega wciąż celującego do niego z rewolweru. Z lufy unosiła się strużka dymu. Siegowi wystarczyła ledwie chwila wahania, szansa której nie zmarnował. Posłał kolejną kulę. Snajper zleciał z krawędzi. Zginął. Sieg podczołgał się do torby z bombą. Zrzucił ją w ślad za nieznajomym. Po co komplikować sobie życie. W piwnicy czy nie powinna zadziałać. Blok się zawali i powinna to być siła wystarczająca by zawalić też tunele. Położył się twarzą do podłogi i czekał. Minęła chwila, minuta, kolejne. Po dziesięciu jego krew zaczynała tworzyć małą kałużę, która w końcu znalazła się w jego polu widzenia. Wadziła mu tym. -Kurwa, zapomniałem o zapalniku. Podniósł się i na czworakach zaczął schodzić na dół. Trafił na tą przeklętą dziurę. Wstał co chwila się chwiejąc, przez chwile tępo wpatrywał się w przeszkodę, po czym skoczył. Wylądował na głowie i stoczył się na kolejne piętro. Wylądował tak, że jakiś kawałek gruzu idealnie podpierał mu głowę, całkiem niezgorsza zastępując poduszkę. -Nie! Nie możesz spać... musisz to zrobić!. tylko chwilka.. chwilunia...odpoczynku...nie drzemki! - I wtem usłyszał jakieś głosy. Ludzkie. - A to jednak możesz.. zdrzemnij się... oni to... zrobią. Tak... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Po Zdarzeniu